Truth or Dare
by Taylor-Maracle
Summary: Four women have gone missing in Akron, Ohio. Four women who are the spitting image of one flamboyant techie. How long does the BAU have to find her, and get her back home safely? Meanwhile, Morgan challenges Reid to a dirty game of truth or dare.
1. A Game

**Title: Truth or Dare**

**Rating: NC-17/M**

**Pairing: Morgan/Reid**

**Summary: Derek challenges Spencer to an innocent game of truth or dare, but how quickly can it turn into something more?**

*****A/N: There will be a delicious lemon in this story between two men, so if you don't like reading about it, then this is not the story for you.. Sorry, **

**Chapter 1 – Truth Or Dare?**

"Hey Reid, want to play a game?"

Reid looked up from his mountain of paperwork that he was steadily going through, and peered quizzically at his friend.

"Sure. What kind of game?" He asked, signing off one more paper and tossing the folder aside.

Derek thought for a moment, and then grinned.

"How about Truth or Dare?"

Reid paled. He had never liked that game. When he played it in high school, a lot of dirty secrets came out; secrets that had gotten him beaten up for daily. He didn't like it then, and he sure as hell didn't like it now.

"Umm, no thanks. I'll pass." Reid replied and picked up another folder. This one was a bit thicker than the others and when Reid looked at the name, he saw that Prentiss had slipped another one of her folders into his. Chuckling to himself, Reid started filling it out; after a couple seconds he had the feeling that he was being watched.

Looking up, Reid saw that Derek was eyeing him intently. Reid felt his cheeks warm up to 5000 degrees. He was used to being stared at, but this was something different. Morgan was looking at Reid like he saw a steak rather than a person.

"What?" Reid blurted out, surprising himself and Morgan at the sudden outburst.

Morgan grinned again. God, he looked delicious when he smiled. Reid's heart always skipped a beat when he saw it. He never told anyone about his bisexuality, except Garcia, and even then she had tickled it out of him. But he had to admit, grudgingly, he was in love with his best friend.

"I'm just wondering what you look like naked." The random comment had Reid's heart racing, as though it were in a marathon. Reid felt his face flush again, and looked away.

"Y-you really sh-shouldn't say stuff like that, you know. Strauss might hear you." Reid stuttered. Really? Was now the right time to be stuttering like a lovesick school girl?

Derek picked up on it, and pounced. "Please? Come with me to the bathroom. Play the game with me. I promise to be gentle." He added, half closing his eyes and staring at Reid as though he were the sexiest thing he had ever seen. And he wasn't wrong.

Derek had always admired his friend; his vast knowledge of everything, and how he was able to crack a case when all hope was lost of solving it. He had also admired the littler things Reid did. The way he bit his lip when he was nervous, the way his brows furrowed when he was thinking hard about something. The way he looked at him, the way he was looking at him now. An astonished look, and something else underneath. Lust.

Reid swallowed hard. Nodding, he stood up and shakily made his way to the bathroom with Morgan in tow.

As they entered the bathroom, Reid took notice of an abandoned paper sign, which stated "Out of Order". He picked it up, opened the door, and stuck the sign on. Turning the lock on the door, Reid could hear Morgan heading to the back of the bathroom, checking the stalls as he went. Empty.

They were alone.

**Heya! Well, how was that for a first chapter? I suck at writing stories, I'm sorry. But if anyone wants to Beta for me and help me improve, I would be more than happy. Also, don't forget to leave a kind review! Next chapter will be up soon!**


	2. Truth or Dare?

**Title: Truth or Dare**

**Rating: NC-17/M**

**Pairing: Morgan/Reid**

**Summary: Derek challenges Spencer to an innocent game of truth or dare, but how quickly can it turn into something more?**

*****A/N: There will be a delicious lemon in this story between two men, so if you don't like reading about it, then this is not the story for you… **

**Chapter 2**

"Well, who's going to start?" Reid asked nervously. He pulled at his bright red tie, the one that Garcia had gotten him for Christmas a couple years back. He brushed his long hair behind his ear as he waited for an answer.

"I will. Truth or dare?" Morgan asked, with a mischievous grin.

Reid swallowed hard. He would take the easy way out.

"Truth."

Morgan thought for a moment, then asked, "Are you still a virgin?"

Reid blew the air hard out of his face. He figured that would be one of the questions Morgan would ask him. It was a question that he frequently asked, trying to provoke an answer from the genius in the hopes of seeing him blush. Which Reid did, every time Morgan asked.

Sighing in defeat, Reid replied with a sad, "Yes, I'm still a virgin."

Something flashed behind Morgan's chocolate brown eyes, but before Reid could figure out what it was he was informed it was his turn.

"Ok, truth or dare?" Reid asked hesitantly.

"Dare," came the confident answer. _Oh, brother._

Reid thought hard, but could come up with nothing. He shrugged his thin shoulders, pulled on his tie some more and accidentally tightened it. He quickly loosened it then took it off entirely. No need for Morgan to call an ambulance because Reid had accidentally strangled himself playing a children's game.

As he did, Morgan caught his arm and held it there, staring at him.

"Well, are you going to say anything?" Morgan raised an eyebrow at Reid's reluctance.

"I can't think of anything." Reid replied, tugging his arm free.

"Just say something, the first thing that pops into your mind. Don't even think about it."

And he didn't think. In hindsight, he was glad he didn't.

"Kiss me."

Reid blushed at the sudden outburst, and Morgan grinned. He leaned closer to Reid, so close that he could smell Morgan's cologne. God, the man smelled amazing. It was a kind of oaky scent, mixed in with the smell of sweat and peppermint. Whenever Morgan was doing paperwork, he was always chewing on one.

Morgan was so close to Reid's face that Reid could see each of the long thick eyelashes. When their lips met, Reid's heart started pumping a hundred miles an hour, and he froze. After a couple of seconds he began responding to the kiss, melding his lips to fit Morgan's perfect ones. The kiss was very gentle, as Morgan had promised he would be. Eventually, Reid couldn't take it anymore, and wrapped his arms around Morgan's neck. Morgan wrapped his own arms around Spencer's waist, pulling him closer. Morgan's tongue swept across Reid's lips, asking permission to enter, and Reid opened his mouth allowing Morgan to explore the sweet taste that was all Reid.

Several moans cascaded from Reid's mouth, making Morgan chuckle. Finally, they parted, panting heavily. Morgan looked into Reid's eyes and asked huskily, "Truth or Dare?"

Reid, not breaking eye contact responded, "Dare." Morgan grinned, sending jolts of pleasure to Reid's groin as the younger man tried to predict what Morgan was going to say.

"I dare you to strip."

Reid's eyes widened at the bold request. "Y-you want me to…strip?"

Derek nodded. Reid swallowed hard again, and stepped away from Morgan. He'd known this was a mistake; now Morgan would really see him, and it would be all over. Morgan backed away further and watched as Reid discarded his belt, and vest. Thin hands swiftly unbuttoned his shirt and it fell away, into a puddle around his feet. His pale chest exposed, he inwardly cringed, awaiting the sounds of disgust that were sure to come. He was never happy with his body and the way he looked. He figured if he didn't look at himself in the mirror, he would forget, but someone with a memory as amazing as his could never forget.

The sounds he heard however, were ones of satisfaction. Reid gaze jerked towards Morgan's handsome face and was surprised to see a look of pure joy plastered across it. Heavily lidded eyes peered at him, and a deep, husky voice murmured, "God, you're beautiful."

Reid felt his face grow warm, as he prayed that Morgan wasn't just teasing him. He offered a small smile before discarding the rest of his clothes. Standing buck naked in front of Morgan, and seeing a positive reaction on his face helped Reid to shed what was left of his fear and shyness. Maybe he'd been wrong? It didn't happen often when working a case, but the same could not be said of his interactions with people, even the people he knew, who knew him best.

Stepping closer to Morgan, he stretched closer and kissed the older man deeply. Morgan groaned and bucked gently against Reid's nakedness, eliciting a small gasp, and a sensual moan. After a few minutes, the need for air became too much, and they parted again.

Before Morgan could catch his breath, Reid whispered, "Truth or Dare?"

Eyes flashing, lips slightly parted and panting heavily Morgan decided on truth.

"How far are you willing to go with this game?" Reid asked.

"I don't know. I'm letting _you _set the pace. How far do you wanna go?" Derek responded, smiling.

Reid gave his answer in the form of a kiss.

**Well, there you have it. Second chapter. Hope you guys like it. Don't forget to leave a kind review! Will update soon. Thank you to my Beta, IDIC! 3**


	3. A Briefing

**Title: Truth or Dare**

**Rating: NC-17/M**

**Pairing: Morgan/Reid**

**Summary: Derek challenges Spencer to an innocent game of truth or dare, but how quickly can it turn into something more?**

*****A/N: There will be a delicious lemon in this story between two men, so if you don't like reading about it, then this is not the story for you..**

*****A/N2: There has been a change of plans. I originally started out writing a one-shot, but due to some delicious and scary ideas popping into my head, this will be more than…5 chapters? I hope you enjoy the story as it progresses. :D **

**Chapter 3**

Parting for air once more, Reid took note of Morgan's hands on his rear. When the older man squeezed Reid pulled back. Morgan gave him a quizzical look.

"What?"

Reid looked helplessly at Morgan and stuttered, "I...I-I just don't want, you know…my first time—I mean…"

Apprehension dawned on Morgan's face, and he nodded curtly. "Of course, Pretty Boy. You don't want your first time to be in a bathroom at work."

Sighing with relief that Morgan understood, Reid nodded. "I'm sorry, I just—"

"Hey." Morgan interrupted. "There is nothing you need to be sorry about. I am willing to wait. You don't have to have sex with me now. How about this," he added. "I'll take you on a proper date, and then we can go from there."

Astounded, Reid nodded. "Yeah, sure. I'd like that." They both grinned, and Morgan leaned forwards and kissed the young genius hard on the mouth. Reid let out a little sigh of contentment, and deepened the kiss. Morgan was the first to pull away this time.

"Get dressed, let's finish our shift, and get outta here." Reid nodded. "Ok."

Reid dressed hurriedly, and the two of them left the bathroom. From her desk, Strauss could see the two men walk out of the bathroom, but thought nothing of it. The other agents in the bullpen didn't think anything of it either.

When Reid and Morgan both got to their respective desks, with Morgan right across from Reid, the younger man noticed something odd about his pile of paperwork. He looked over and saw Emily avoiding eye contact with a small smile on her face.

"Did you dump the _rest_ of your paperwork in here?" Reid asked, frowning slightly at her.

Emily widened her eyes dramatically and said, "What? Me? Put _more _paperwork on you? Never!" Morgan laughed.

Shaking his head and laughing, Reid picked up his pen and continued signing off papers.

"So..." Emily started. Morgan raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"So…what?"

"So…what were you and Reid doing in the bathroom together?"

_Aww crud. How am I supposed to explain it to her?_ Morgan thought. He looked over at Reid for help, but the genius was buried up to his eyes in paperwork. Guess he was on his own for this one. But before he could answer, Hotch interrupted.

"Guys, can we gather in the debriefing room please?"

Nodding, all three agents stood up and began walking in the direction of the debriefing room.

"Well? Are you gonna answer my question?" Emily said, a smirk forming on her face.

"Um.. I will later. Promise," he added as she looked mildly disappointed.

"Alrighty then." And with that she entered the room and took her respective seat.

As Morgan and Reid took their seats, something odd became very obvious.

"Where's Garcia?" Reid asked, looking around for the missing technical expert.

Hotch shook his head. "I don't know. She'll probably show up in a bit."

Reid nodded, but felt unsure. He felt something was wrong. He shook off the feeling, and concentrated on the faces of four women who had been savagely beaten, raped, stabbed and dumped in an isolated park five miles from where they were each taken.

"Melissa Danvers, Chloe Stevens, Winona Stohl, and Kristen Shephard were reported missing from local areas in Ohio. Melissa was taken from a supermarket, Chloe from a pharmacy, Winona from a club and Kristen from a cornerstore down the street from the college she was attending. All were found naked, wrapped in plastic and on their side with their eyes removed."

Footsteps sounded loudly against the floor as Rossi entered the room carrying his mug of coffee. Hotch nodded to him, and the older man took his seat beside Morgan.

"Well," said Emily. "We've dealt with type of unsub before, remember?"

Yes, everyone remember Earl Bulford, a taxidermist who cut his victim's eyes out and placed them in the animals he was stuffing.

"Yes, but Bulford cut his victim's eyes out with a sharp instrument that cut cleanly. These cuts," Morgan said, gesturing to the crime scene photos. "They're sloppy. He used a blunter tool for the job."

At this point Rossi stepped in. "So, what's he doing with the eyes?"

"Trophies, maybe? Or lunch?" Reid stated calmly. His heart was still pounding in his chest since being in the bathroom with Morgan earlier. Every time he looked at him, it sped up a little faster. He had trouble keeping his breathing under control. In short, Reid was excited. Morgan had promised to take him out on a proper date. Reid was hoping that there would be more "proper" dates before they did it. He wanted to love him, he wanted to please him. He just didn't think he was ready for sex yet.

He wanted to date Derek.

Hopefully, Derek felt the same way.

Emily shuddered at the thought of the unsub _eating_ the eyes. It was gross to imagine then, and it was just as gross to imagine now. JJ seemed to share her thoughts, as she tried and failed to suppress a shiver.

"So, where in Ohio are we going?" Rossi asked.

"Akron." Replied JJ.

"Oh yay." Said Morgan sarcastically. "Well, we have about two hundred thousand people to go through."

"One hundred and ninety-nine thousand one hundred and ten, actually.." Reid murmured.

The rest of the team chuckled, and Morgan snorted. "Whatever."

"Ok, wheels up in thirty." Hotch said with an air of finality.

**Well, there is chapter three. Is it bad that I felt like a baws when I wrote, "wheels up?" Aha, like a boss!**

**Review, rate, favorite or do whatever you people need to do! Hopefully I'll update soon, you know. It's not like I'm employed or anything. LOL!**


	4. Why Me?

**Title: Truth or Dare**

**Rating: NC-17/M**

**Pairing: Morgan/Reid**

**Summary: Four women have gone missing in Akron, Ohio. Four women who are the spitting image of one flamboyant techie. How long does the BAU have to find her, and get her back home safely? Meanwhile, Morgan challenges Reid to a dirty game of truth or dare.**

*****A/N: There will be a delicious lemon in this story between two men, so if you don't like reading about it, then this is not the story for you...**

*****A/N2: There has been a change of plans. I originally started out writing a one-shot, but due to some delicious and scary ideas popping into my head, this will be more than…5 chapters? I hope you enjoy the story as it progresses. :D **

**Chapter 4**

Blinded, gagged and scared out of her mind, Penelope Garcia struggled against her bonds. Who would want to kidnap her, beat her? She didn't hurt anyone. She wasn't a heartbreaker, at least not on purpose. So, who would want to see her suffer?

Tears rolled down her beautiful face, and she pulled and tugged against the ropes some more. Pain flared through her arms as it cut her, and scraped her skin raw. Footsteps sounded in the distance, and Garcia stopped pulling. The footsteps were louder now and getting closer. She panicked, and started screaming through the gag. The footsteps had to be at least twenty feet away from her. She tugged harder on the ropes, but they were adamant in keeping her in the chair. The footsteps sounded twice more, and then stopped right in front of her.

Hyperventilating, cringing away, Garcia waited for the first blow. When it didn't come, she knew something far worse was about to happen. Crying even harder she screamed at him, "What do you want from me?" At least, that's what she tried screaming. What actually came out was, "Wahd do you wand fum meh?" An evil sounding chuckle, and then the slap.

Garcia saw stars, and then the other slap came. This guy was enjoying beating her. He laughed harder every time she cried out. He reveled in her pain, basked in her suffering.

Finally the beating stopped. Bruised and battered and even more confused, Garcia waited. A man's gruff voice spoke to her. It was in a language she didn't recognize.

_Emily would know it, _she thought instantly. But just thinking of her friend, - who was probably far, far away – made her heart hurt, and she cried even harder. The man spoke again. Garcia realized he was asking a question. She shook her head, to say she didn't understand him, and received another slap.

" Watashi wa anata no shitsumon ni, on'nanoko ni tazuneta!" the man screamed.

"Please!" Garcia begged helplessly. "Please, I don't understand! I don't understand what it is you're saying!" But because of the gag, the man didn't understand her. He grabbed the ragged cloth and ripped it out of her mouth.

"Deshou ka? Nanite itta no?" the man questioned, voice dripping with suppressed rage and exaggerated patience.

Garcia took a deep breath to steady her voice, and said clearly, "I don't understand what it is you're saying. I don't speak your language." Near the end, her voice broke. If only she knew what it was he was asking of her, she knew she would help him to the best of her abilities, if only it stopped the beatings.

"Orokana on'nanoko. Watashi wa anata no chīmu ni tsuite ka o tazuneru nodesu ka? Karera wa doko ni arimasu ka?"

Garcia shook her head. "I'm so, so sorry. I don't understand you. Please, just let me go. I promise –"

Whatever it was Garcia was about to promise, the foreign man wanted no part of it. He cut her off with a hard blow to the side of her head. She cried out in pain again.

For hours he questioned her, and for hours she told him she didn't understand him. The slaps became harder, and eventually, she lost consciousness.

**OH NOES! NOT GARCIA! YOU MONSTER—wait, that's me… **

**Oh, God, what have I done? Oh right, added a new chapter. Review, add to favorites and subscribe to find out what this guy has in store for our beautiful tech kitten!**

****Translations: (Sorry if they are wrong, I am using Google Translate!)**

" **Watashi wa anata no shitsumon ni, on'nanoko ni tazuneta!" (I asked you a question, girl.)**

"**Deshou ka? Nanite itta no?" (What? What did you say?)**

**3. "Orokana on'nanoko. Watashi wa anata no chīmu ni tsuite ka o tazuneru nodesu ka? Karera wa doko ni arimasu ka?" (Foolish girl. I am asking you about your team. Where are they?)**


	5. A Letter

**Title: Truth or Dare**

**Rating: NC-17/M**

**Pairing: Morgan/Reid**

**Summary: Four women have gone missing in Akron, Ohio. Four women who are the spitting image of one flamboyant techie. How long does the BAU have to find her, and get her back home safely? Meanwhile, Morgan challenges Reid to a dirty game of truth or dare.**

*****A/N: There will be a delicious lemon in this story between two men, so if you don't like reading about it, then this is not the story for you...**

**A/N: OMG, thank you for all the reviews and favorites! Looked in my inbox and had 33 notifs from FF, and that was just from chapter 4! I'm glad you are all liking the story. I never imagined so many people would like it. Thank you! You guys are what keeps me writing, even through stupid writer's block.. =') You guys are amazing! **

**Chapter 5**

Twelve hours later, the BAU arrived in Akron. Dead tired and wanting nothing than to go to bed, they hauled themselves up the stairs of their hotel and made their way to their respective rooms. As tired as he was, Reid wanted to go sightseeing around the city. The team had been to Akron before, and when they had had a break, they either went to the zoo or the art museum. Reid had thoroughly enjoyed the art museum, ad wanted to go see it again, even though he remembered all the paintings and sculptures the museum had to offer.

Tossing his bag down beside the expansive bed, Reid made his way towards the much needed bathroom. After closing the door, and flicking on the lights Reid began his business. Afterwards, he washed his hands and face and stared into the mirror. His thin features were reflected back to him in a small mirror, with tiny cracks around the edges. He thought about what had happened the other day with Morgan. He couldn't believe, that with a room full of rule-abiding agents on the other side of the bathroom door, he had stripped for Morgan and let him touch him and kiss him. Morgan had promised to take him out on a real date, and had hinted at many more after.

A knock on his heavy oak door pulled him out of his reverie. Sighing, he made his way out of the bathroom, closing the door behind him, and sauntered over to the front door.

Opening the door, Reid saw a large man with a postman's hat on. Mail?

"Hello?" Reid asked politely.

"Hiya." The fat man replied in a chipper voice. "This is for you."

His thick sausage-like fingers (which reeked of sweat – yuck) held out a thick, pristine envelope. On it, in bold black letters, was his name. Confused, Reid took the envelope from the sweaty, stinking man (something familiar about the smell, unfortunately. Reid couldn't put his finger on it yet.) and murmured, "Thanks. But I thought any mail was going to come from the hotel staff, not the postman."

The man's beady black eyes shifted nervously. Reid caught on quickly.

"Where did you get this? You're not a real postman, are you?" Reid finally recognized the smell.

The postman was actually a homeless man. This was not a good sign.

The fat man started backing up, waving his hands in front of him.

"Where!" Reid demanded.

"I-I don't know! Ok! I don't know!"

The sound of two doors opening, and Hotch and Emily stuck their heads out. Emily looked like she hadn't gotten to sleep yet, as she looked wide awake still. Hotch however, had a sleepy expression on his face, and he didn't look too happy at being woken up.

"Reid? What's going on? Why are you shouting?" Hotch asked, glaring at the young genius.

"I got a letter –" Reid started, before he was cut off by another one of Hotch's famous "That's a stupid reason, and now I'm going to kill you for it" glares.

"A letter?" Emily asked, half-amused, half-angry. Reid nodded, and continued, "Letters are supposed to come from the hotel staff. Postmen don't come up here to give mail."

Now Hotch's interest was peaked. The sleepy look was fading and Hotch became his normal self again.

"Hmm, good point. So, where is he?"

"Huh?" Reid blurted out, confused. He turned around. The man was gone.

"Dammit!" Reid shouted angrily. He looked back at Hotch and Emily, who were now coming out of their rooms down to him.

"He was just here. How on earth can an extremely overweight man run so quietly down a hall?" Reid glared at the space the man had just vacated. In his hand was the letter. In his anger, Reid had clenched his hand holding the letter. But the envelope was so thick, it hadn't even dented or bent. Hotch held out his hand, and Reid gave him the envelope. Hotch proceeded to examine it, turning it around and lifting it to the light to see through it.

"There is a USB stick in here." Hotch murmured to no one in particular. Emily and Reid both raised an eyebrow, and looked at each other, then back to Hotch.

Finished with the examination, Hotch gave it back to Reid. "Might as well open it, and see what it says." Reid nodded, and beckoned the other two into his room.

Reid pulled out his laptop and turned it on. While it was booting up, he broke the seal with his letter opener. He pulled out folded pieces of paper, folded just right so they would all fit. Reid held the stack loosely and a couple photos fell. When he reached for them, he saw who was in the picture, and his heart stopped entirely. His mouth fell open, and his eyes filled with tears.

"Reid? What is it?" Emily asked softly, noticing the tears.

"I – uh…" Reid cleared his throat. He looked up to Hotch and Emily's worried expressions.

"I think I've found Garcia."

* * *

><p><strong>CLIFFHANGER! :D<strong>

**Well, now the team knows where Garcia is. KIDNAPPED! I nearly cried myself when I thought about what those pictures showed. What do they show? Well, you're gonna have to wait until the next chapter to find out! Enjoy, guys and don't forget to rate, favorite and leave a kind review!**


	6. A Message

**Title: Truth or Dare**

**Rating: NC-17/M**

**Pairing: Morgan/Reid**

**Summary: Four women have gone missing in Akron, Ohio. Four women who are the spitting image of one flamboyant techie. How long does the BAU have to find her, and get her back home safely? Meanwhile, Morgan challenges Reid to a dirty game of truth or dare.**

*****A/N: There will be a delicious lemon in this story between two men, so if you don't like reading about it, then this is not the story for you...**

**A/N2: For anybody who has read the previous chapter before I updated it, I know it said there would be a lemon in it. And I was writing and writing. It was only after I posted it that I looked and went, "Oh shit. There is no lemon." But I promise there will be one soon. Trust me, angst always works. :D**

**Chapter 6**

"Oh God." Said Emily, in a hushed voice. She held a hand up to her mouth, as she stared in horror at the pictures of Garcia, bound, gagged and looking bruised and broken. She was tied to a wooden chair, with a blindfold covering her eyes. She was bleeding from what seemed to be every orifice, and her nose looked broken. Her clothes were tattered and shredded, and she was barefoot.

Tears dripped down Reid and Emily's faces, and Hotch looked horrified.

"We need to wake everybody up." He choked. Emily looked at him, worry spreading across her pretty face.

"What about Morgan?" She asked. She knew the special bond he had with Garcia, and she knew these pictures were going to tear him apart. Hotch nodded. "Him, too."

The trio went around to everybody's door and woke them up. When Reid got to Morgan's door, he knocked and waited. When there was no answer, he knocked harder, and opened the door.

Morgan was sleeping still, and damn was he a heavy sleeper. Reid walked up to him and gently shook his shoulder a few times before Morgan groggily opened his eyes and glared at whoever had disturbed his slumber. When he saw it was Reid, he face softened. And he grinned.

"What are you doing in my room?" he asked, still grinning. The smile faltered when he saw the sad look on Reid's thin face. "Hey, Pretty Boy. What's wrong?"

Reid opened his mouth to make words come out, but he was still stunned and could not make a sound. Finally, "You need to come and look at this." Then without waiting for Morgan to get up, Reid turned and walked out, heading back to his room.

Morgan quickly dressed, and hurried out after Reid. When he got to his room, he saw everyone looking at him with sad, sad eyes. He raised an eyebrow, and JJ held out a picture, crying.

Morgan, fearing the worst, took it from her. He looked down at the picture and what he saw damn near tore his entire heart out. His shoulders slumped, his eyes pricked with tears and the world became a blur. He blinked, and the tears fell.

Garcia. Oh, poor, poor Garcia. Who would do such a thing? She was his baby girl, and when he found who had done this to her, there would be no holding him back. They would pay with their very lives, those bastards who had beaten her, probably…

No. He won't think about that. Not that, good God, no. He felt the world tilt, and soon he was sitting in a chair, he eyes open, but seeing nothing, hearing nothing.

Reid, now crying, knelt in front of Morgan, trying to coax a response. But Morgan was in a state of shock, almost catatonic. There would be no rousing him. He continued to stare at the picture, like a man lost at sea trying to catch up to his ship. His face was contorted into a look of half-rage, half-despair. Reid shuddered to think of what Morgan would do to the guys who had done this to Garcia when he got his hands on them.

"Morgan. Morgan, look at me please." Reid begged. Morgan continued to stare down at the photo in his lap. Reid sighed, and sat down beside him in another chair. JJ, Emily and Rossi were all going through the letters and the other photos. Reid had already looked at them, and the horrors he saw ripped at his heart, tearing it into shreds.

Hotch remembered the USB stick, and pulled Reid's computer towards him. He plugged it in and waited.

The screen went dark.

"Guys, get over here." Reid pulled and tugged at Morgan and managed to shift him onto the bed. Morgan finally looked up and stared at the computer screen.

A few words popped up, but not in English.

"Kon'nichiwa."

Reid looked confused. Emily started translating.

"It means 'hello'. It's Japanese."

"Oh."

"Watashi wa anata no nanika o motte imasu."

"I have something of yours."

Morgan piped up. "Damn right you do. I want it back." The look his eyes was fierce, and there was a raging fire in them. Reid shrank back a bit.

"Zetsubō shinaide kudasai. Watashi wa ataisuru mono o eru kagiri, watashi wa kanojo o kizutsukeru koto wa arimasen."

"Do not despair. I will not hurt her until I get what I deserve."

"Deserve? Deserve what?" Reid asked. Emily shook her head.

"Anata wa watashi no omamori o motte kin'yōbi no hirumade wa motte imasu. Matawa watashi wa kawa de futotta on'nanoko o danpu shimasu, anata wa futatabi kanojo o miru koto wa arimasen."

"You have until mid-day on Friday to bring me my amulet. Or I will dump the fa—" Emily stopped, glaring at the screen.

"Emily, continue. We need the full translation." Hotch urged.

She nodded. "Or I will dump the fat girl into the river, and you will never see her again."

Morgan glared at the screen. When he got his hands around whoever was doing this…

Another sentence popped up.

"Watashi wa yakusoku shimasu. Sayōnara."

"I promise. Goodbye."

Morgan's shoulders began shaking, and his head drooped.

Reid looked at him with a fierce sadness in his heart. It took a lot to make Morgan cry, and even then he never let them see that he was crying. But now, with Garcia kidnapped and most likely dead, Morgan felt no shame in crying. He felt anger, and once he found out who did it…

Reid seemed to know what he was thinking.

And he pitied the people who did this; for once Morgan got his hands around their throats, he knew there would be no stopping him.

**Dun dun duuuuunn! Stay tuned! I know it was awhile since I updated. But if you read my other story, you know why. Thanks for sticking with me! See you soon!**


	7. Pretty Boy

**Title: Truth or Dare**

**Rating: NC-17/M**

**Pairing: Morgan/Reid**

**Summary: Four women have gone missing in Akron, Ohio. Four women who are the spitting image of one flamboyant techie. How long does the BAU have to find her, and get her back home safely? Meanwhile, Morgan challenges Reid to a dirty game of truth or dare.**

*****A/N: There will be a delicious lemon in this story between two men, so if you don't like reading about it, then this is not the story for you...**

******LEMON TIME!******

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7 <strong>

After the eerie message on the screen, the room went quiet. Eyes were dry, and brains started chugging away. They knew whoever had done this was Japanese, as the message was in the Japanese language, but what would a Japanese man want with Penelope Garcia?

Hotch sighed tiredly. "Everyone get some rest. We know that Garcia is still alive, as the message stated that he was going to kill her unless he got what he wanted. Tomorrow, when we are rested a bit, we'll look at it again." Everyone nodded, and left for their rooms.

Morgan had stayed behind with Reid, saying something about wanting to speak with him.

Sitting on the bed, Reid looked expectantly at Morgan. The older agent sat down beside him, close enough to touch. His head drooped, and his eyes had a fierce sadness in them.

The tears were long gone, as he knew they weren't going to get his babygirl out of the situation she was in.

Reid placed his hand on top of Morgan's knee and whispered, "We'll find her. Nothing is going to happen, she's a smart girl. She'll know to keep her mouth shut, to not say anything that could condemn her." He forced Morgan's head up and looked him dead in the eyes. "Promise. We _will_ find her."

Morgan nodded slowly. His legs were jelly, he didn't think he could move the fifty feet down the hall to his own room.

"You wouldn't mind if I… you know … stay the night? I know I have my own room, but I just can't…" He choked out. Reid nodded, and pulled Morgan further back on the bed.

"I'll take the chair. You get some sleep—"

Reid was interrupted by Morgan roughly grabbing his hand and yanking him down onto the bed.

"No, it's your bed. Stay with me." Reid found himself laying on top of Morgan, and he blushed.

"I—I don't think that's a good idea." Reid stuttered, growing redder. Morgan held him close, and kissed him fiercely. Reid gasped, thought: "_Ah. Fuck it._" and began responding to the kiss. He adjusted himself so that he was straddling Morgan's hips, and he was sitting on Morgan's rather large erection.

Morgan's tongue swept across Reid's lips and was granted access, allowing the older agent to explore the sweet cavern of Reid's mouth. He grabbed Reid's arse again, and this time Reid didn't stop him.

They moved in sync with each other, grinding and kissing. Finally, Reid pulled back, panting.

Morgan reached up and grabbed the younger man's tie, loosened it and pulled it over his head. Reid did the same with Morgan's shirt. He sat back, and admired Morgan's muscular chest, eyes and hands wandering over the muscles, exploring, memorizing. Soon, Reid's lips and tongue followed. He licked all over Morgan's chest, teasing and sucking the nipples, making him gasp. He trailed kisses down from below his ear down to the collarbone, eliciting a small moan.

Grinning wickedly, Reid latched on to Morgan's neck and began furiously sucking.

"Wha-? No, Reid!" Morgan cried, laughing. Reid chuckled and held on. The pair struggled, Morgan tickling Reid to make him let go. Soon, the younger agent pulled back and admired the huge hickey he left on Morgan's neck.

Laughing, Morgan muttered, "Jerk." before pulling Spencer down and kissing him. Spencer giggled, and nipped at Derek's bottom lip. Derek nipped back.

Derek went back to undoing Spencer's shirt, and soon it too joined the tie and Derek's shirt on the floor. The feel of skin on skin was enough to undo Spencer, but he waited until the right moment.

Derek flipped them over, so that he was settled in between Spencer's legs, kissing him. Spencer loved the feel of Derek on top of him. It made him feel safe, protected and loved.

Derek tugged at Spencer's belt, and Spencer's heart skipped several beats.

_Are we actually going to do it?_ He thought. _ I know he wanted to wait until after the first date at least. Should I stop this, before it goes too far?_

With the belt unbuckled, and the pants undone, Spencer wasn't sure. He didn't want to be suckered into having sex before an actual date had happened, but he didn't want Derek to stop either. He was torn.

Derek sensed Spencer's hesitation and looked up. Spencer had been biting his lip, something he did only when he was unsure of something.

"You okay?" he asked. Spencer nodded, but said nothing.

"You know, if you want me to stop, I will. I won't go any further than this."

Spencer shook his head, having made up his mind. "No, don't stop."

Derek grinned, and began leaving kisses down Spencer's treasure trail, taking his pants with him.

Once again, he was exposed. Derek's mouth was so close to his hardened erection, his hot breaths making Spencer want to come right then and there, but he held back. Derek teased him by kissing all around his erection, but never on it.

This continued for a bit before Spencer gasped out desperately, "Derek! Please, please!"

Without warning, Derek took Spencer in his mouth all the way down to the hilt. Spencer cried out sharply as the older man started sucking, bobbing his head and swirling his tongue around the head. Spencer squirmed and wriggled beneath Derek's hot mouth, gasping and moaning.

"Ah, Derek… Ahh…Oh! Oh God. Ah, please!" Spencer bit his lip, as a scream tore through his throat. He came in Derek's mouth, with Derek swallowing everything Spencer gave him.

Not quite sated, Spencer wanted more. He grabbed Derek's head and pulled him up to his level and kissed him. He could taste himself on Derek's tongue. He grabbed Derek's pants and shoved them down. Derek kicked them off when they got to his knees. Spencer spread his legs again, and Derek settled in between them. They grinded, Spencer already at full hardness again.

Derek pulled back this time. He sat back on his knees, and admired Spencer's body. He reached down and teased Spencer's entrance. Spencer moaned, and then asked, "You do have a condom with you, yes?" Derek nodded. Spencer's heart beat faster with excitement.

"But it's in my room."

Spencer looked thoughtful. "Ok, well go get it. Hurry back though, I might fall asleep." Spencer teased, grinning. Derek grabbed his pants, yanked them on and hauled ass out of the room, Spencer's laughter following him.

Five minutes later, Derek came back, panting.

"Got some condoms. And lube too." He gasped out, closing the door gently behind him. Spencer chuckled. He really had been drifting off. But the moment he saw Derek's half-nakedness, he was wide awake.

_I cannot believe I am going to have sex with him. Does he know how long I've been crushing on him? I don't think so._

Derek moved swiftly towards the bed, capturing Spencer's gaze with his own. Spencer's heart melted.

Quickly, Derek stripped off his pants and climbed back onto the bed with Spencer. He kissed him lightly before disappearing down near his crotch. Legs spread, Spencer felt Derek's tongue enter him first, and he gasped aloud.

"Ah! Oh… Mmm… Derek…" Spencer moaned, as Derek licked up and down Spencer's arse, and stuck his tongue inside him again. Derek reappeared kissing Spencer, and the younger agent felt Derek's finger slowly enter him. He gasped, and gripped Derek's biceps and braced himself.

Derek moved his finger in and out, curling it upwards, and hitting the small bundle of nerves that made Spencer cry out and speak absolute gibberish.

"Ooh.. ah.. hn..ngh…AH! Derek, please please pleasepleaseplease..ah.. oh God! Ah, yes! There!" Spencer panted and moaned as Derek rubbed the sweet spot over and over.

"AH! YES!"

Derek grinned. He slicked up another finger and slid it in. By this point, Spencer was a hot mess. Gasping, moaning and wiggling beneath the older man, Spencer arched his back and begged for more. Derek scissored his fingers, stretching Spencer. After a while, he added the third finger, keeping time with Spencer's moans.

Finally, Spencer was ready for him. Panting, wiggling, Spencer lifted his head to watch Derek pull the condom on and slick himself up. Placing himself at Spencer's entrance, Derek's gaze flicked upwards and saw a look of absolute bliss gracing Spencer's lovely face. He grew even harder.

Slowly, he slid inside Spencer, stopping only a few times when the younger man gasped in pain. He sat still, letting Spencer adjust to the intrusion. Finally, he was buried inside him up to the hilt. He sat there for a few seconds, and when Spencer nodded, he slowly pulled halfway out, and then slammed himself back in. Spencer damn near screamed with pleasure, and begged him to do it again.

In, out, in, out. Faster, and faster. The friction and the heat between them was intense as Derek – there was no other way to put it – thoroughly _fucked_ Spencer. The only sounds in the room were the pair's moaning and panting and grunting, and the slick sound of skin slapping skin.

"Ahh! Oh, oh God! Ah, fuck!" Spencer cried out. His eyes widened briefly at the uttered curse as Derek grinned, and then squeezed shut when Derek gripped Spencer's thighs and fucked him even harder. After that, Spencer didn't care if he swore.

"Ah! Yes, fuck me! Harder! Yes, right there! Fuckmefuckmefuckme! YES! AH, FUCK!"

They were close. Spencer could feel his orgasm approaching.

"Almost there! Derek, please! Harder!" Derek grinned, and moaned, his pace quickening.

"Oh, almost there Pretty Boy. Almost, come on! Oh! Ah… fuck." Derek panted.

Finally it became too much for them. A few more thrusts and Spencer climaxed with a shout, Derek not too far behind him. They groaned and panted, and Derek gently lay on Spencer's chest. Sweat gleamed on both of them as they lay there catching their breath.

After a few moments basking in each other's "glow" – Spencer had no idea what that even meant—Derek sat up and pulled out. Spencer gave a whimper of protest, and rolled over onto his side, Derek curling up behind him. Once settled, they snuggled closer. Before he drifted off to sleep, Spencer turned his head to look at Derek, who heavily lidded eyes looked back at him.

"I—" Spencer began. _How do I say it? _

Derek raised a questioning eyebrow. Spencer swallowed hard and murmured, "I love you."

Derek grinned, and replied, "I love you too, Pretty Boy. Now, get some sleep. We both had a long day." He kissed Spencer's temple gently. Spencer beamed, and turned his head.

A few moments of silence, then Derek raised his arm and gave Spencer's ass a sharp, playful slap.

"OW! Hey, what was that for?" Spencer asked, rubbing the sore spot on his ass.

Derek grinned. "I will get you back for that hickey you left on me."

Spencer could help but laugh. And soon the two were in a deep, fitful sleep, both dreading what tomorrow would bring.

* * *

><p><strong>0o0<strong>

**OMG! This was my first time writing a lemon, so be gentle. XD **

**Will update again soon, sorry for the wait. **

**But, you now all have your much-anticipated lemon. **

**ENJOY! :D**


	8. The Morning After

Title: Truth or Dare

Rating: NC-17/M

Pairing: Morgan/Reid

Summary: Four women have gone missing in Akron, Ohio. Four women who are the spitting image of one flamboyant techie. How long does the BAU have to find her, and get her back home safely? Meanwhile, Morgan challenges Reid to a dirty game of truth or dare.

Chapter 8: The Morning After

The smell of coffee was what woke Spencer up the next morning. Groggily opening his eyes and blinking a few times, he noticed that it was only seven-thirty-two in the morning. More than enough time to get up, get showered, eat and meet Hotch in the lobby where they would drive to the police station and get started on the case.

Spencer flinched violently at the thought. _No, it's not just a case. It's Garcia. Her life is what is at stake here._

Spencer groaned. He couldn't believe himself. His best friend – No. His _family_ was out there, scared and hurting, and here he was living out his best fantasies. What the hell was wrong with him? Sure he'd loved what he and Derek had done last night. But how did he find the will to focus on that, and not poor, poor –

"Spence?" Derek's chocolate brown eyes peered curiously at him. Sometime during the night, Derek had had the same revelation, and had cried himself back to sleep. His eyes were bloodshot, and tear tracks were visible down his handsome, chiseled face. Spencer's heart broke into millions of pieces, and before he could stop himself, a loud sob wrenched it's way from his heart out of his mouth.

Derek pulled the younger agent into a gentle hug, his voice cracking as he spoke.

"I know, Pretty Boy. I know. I want her back, too. I miss her. I wish– God, I wish it had been anybody else but her." His words ended in a sob of his own. Spencer felt drops fall onto the top of his head. His own fell onto Derek's chest, staining the tight blue shirt he was wearing.

They held each other for a moment longer, before pulling apart to look at each other's faces. Derek gave Spencer a quick kiss on his lips before standing up and said, "Coffee is on."

In an attempt to lighten the mood just a touch, he added, "I still can't believe you suckered airport security into letting you take your own blend with you. It was well over the legal limit of what they are allowed to have on the plane."

Spencer barked out a raspy laugh.

"Yeah, like I'm gonna hijack an FBI private jet with a box of special blend coffee imported from Argentina." Derek threw back his head and laughed, the sound rumbling from his midsection, shaking his whole body.

A few minutes later, while sitting at the small mahogany table in the equally small kitchen sipping his coffee, Spencer went over the message on the laptop, and the translation from Prentiss.

_I have something of yours._

Squinting at the doilie that decorated the table in front of him, Reid thought hard.

_Do not despair. I will not hurt her until I get what I deserve._

_What do you deserve, _Reid thought bitterly. _Besides a good kick in the balls?_

Beside him, Derek seemed lost in thought as well.

_You have until Friday to deliver me my amulet. Or I will dump the fat girl into the river, and you will never see her again._

_I promise._

Derek slammed his fist angrily down onto the table, making Reid almost jump out of his skin, and the coffee in their cups to slosh around wildly. Spencer knew what Derek was going through. He clasped the older agents clenched fist between his own hands. Derek's eyes wandered slowly to Spencer's face and settled on his lips.

"Derek, I promise you, we _will_ get her back. This... this sicko... is _not _going to get away with this. I promise.

_I promise._

Fifteen minutes later found them walking into the Akron police station, being greeted by someone new.

Hotch extended his hand, confused but still polite to this new person.

"We were expecting Detective Crowley." Hotch said, matter-of-factly.

The uniformed officer before them nodded.

"I understand that. Detective Crowley is away at the moment. Another body turned up. Blonde, average height, bound in plastic and naked."

Spencer's heart sped up and began beating violently against his ribcage.

_No, please. NO!_

Hotch's eyes widened. "And– and do you know... who the victim is?"

"Yes. Name is Catherine Harlows. Worked as a stripper in the gentlemen's club in the North End. Went missing about a week ago, taken from her home this time."

Spencer swore that everyone let out the breath they'd all been holding. So it wasn't Penelope. At least..

_No._ _Do not think that. She is going to come home and be just perfectly fine. I–_

Hotch nodded curtly. "Thank you. Do you have a place for us to work?" The officer, whose name was Martinez, Spencer now noted showed them to a room off the left. Inside was a whiteboard with all the victims names and photographs on it, along with a map of Akron underneath.

"Ok, Reid. You start the geographical profile. See how close the dump sites and grabs sites are, and see if you can get us an idea of where in Akron this... this _fucker_ is." Hotch spat out the curse, like he wanted to bring down to Earth every plague and sickness known and unknown to man on the guy who had taken Garcia. Reid nodded, and quickly got to work at the map on the whiteboard.

"Morgan, Rossi, you guys head to the current crime scene, see what you can dig up there. JJ, star interviewing families and friends and co-workers of the victims. Prentiss, you and I will head to Harlows' apartment in the city. See if the killer left any clues this time around."

With an air of finality, the team had their orders. Hotch slammed his briefcase on the desk. He took a look around at his team members. No, his _family._

"I promise you. Penelope will _not_ end up on that whiteboard. We will bring her home. That's a damn guarantee."

A curt nod, and they all took off in different directions, frantically racing against the clock to bring home their friend. Their family.

DUNDUNDUNDUNDUN DUUUUUUN! I'M BAAAAACCK! LOL

So, how many of you have been waiting for _**SO LONG**_for this chapter? LOL. I have been computer-less for a long while, so I am just getting back into the groove of writing. I hope you enjoy this chapter, because I will be updating (WELL I WILL TRY TO) everyday. It's about time we brought Garcia home, right!? xD So, RATE REVIEW AND FAVE IT UP! :D


End file.
